Remorse
by YukineSekki
Summary: After being imprisoned, Eren now finds himself trapped with rough company.


Helloooo/ welcome to the first chapter of Remorse. I really really hope you like this and I do promise some good ol' smut by at least the end of the second chapter **/**Wiggles Brows\ but so far Thank you for choosing to read my work, I'm still new to this writing shizzaam, plus I'm terrible with wording, even in person T^T BUTT I am happy to take reviews on how to improve.  
~ Enjoy ;D  
Demmie

Remorse

His shackles rattled against the moist brick floor as Eren crawled upwards, pulling up against some form of damp pipe, his legs straining to hold himself up. Sweat poured from his face, the drugs where making him delusional, the walls swaying and the ceiling dipping in on him. From what Eren could make out he was in a long hallway, underground, in the dark. He balanced himself, trying to focus into the darkness, squinting his eyes whilst clinging onto the damp pipeworks which lined the walls and cieling.  
In the distance he could make out a turning to the right. A way out? He couldn't even remember how he got down there, only that he had been prisoned for the past 5 days for displaying his Titan form. Maybe this was a way to control him? Or a punishment?  
He didn't have time to think, he wanted to get out.  
His breath huffed creating a misty fog as he started to drag his feet forward, stumbling over his shackles, making loud echoing rattles throughout the tunnel ways.

He wiped at his brow, collecting sweat on his wrist along with a thick red liquid, he peered down and panicked. Had he previously been beaten? "Shit" he whispered trying to gather his memories, searching through his mind to find a reason he was here, or even the last thing that happened? As much as he tried he couldn't think straight, blaming the drugs he slowly carried on through the tunnels, finally reaching the turning.  
Another dark stretch.

He squinted again into the darkness and carried on, his shackles grinding against his ankles as they dragged on the hard floor, creating a friction which was making his skin raw with broken skin.  
Eren lurched to another turning, this time to the left, leaning against the corner exhausted. Holding onto the corner bricks, clenching his eyes together to keep his balance. Eren had hardly moved far and already could feel how tired he was on his trembling legs which were struggling to hold him up. He could hear water dripping which made his cold breath claw against his dry throat along with the scurry of small rodents. He felt like the rats that accompanied him, trapped, scurrying along the pipe works. Though they had the upper hand of being able to see in this dark shithole he had been prisoned within.  
"Fuck" he hushed under his breath, but that's when it dawned upon him that he was a rat, a test subject, in the tunnels which laid under the city.

He let out a frustrated scream which was cut off by his throat wheezing out air. Slamming his wrist shackles against the piping making them shake and echo throughout the waterways. His ears screaming in pain as whatever was put into him made everything much louder it brought Eren pain.  
His dilated pupils shifted causing his vision to go blurry, making the dark tunnels seem a lot more hopeless.  
"Help! Someone p-please!" He strained out his voice in hope that someone above might hear him above surface.  
He had no hope, these tunnels were miles under the city.

His screams rebounded off the walls, the drugs disillusioning the sounds making them twice as loud, he covered his ears, clenching his teeth together, letting the sounds of his voice fade before the tunnel becoming only of the sound of water and rats.

From what he could remember from old storied when little, was that the city was on top of waterways which where tunnels which are all linked to different parts of the city, creating some form of maze. Before he was born they would use it to transport illegal goods through other walls but not many survive due to getting lost. He held onto the knowledge and hope that there must be a doorway. Wiping another amount of sweat and blood from his forehead he figured that the dripping water would be of the river which flowed through the city walls and throughout, at least if he found that dripping source he could cure his aching throat.  
He stumbled on again, the shackles burning around his ankles as they twisted around him, restricting his staggering stride. Eren listened again, forcing his hearing as the drugs made everything seem loud and rebounding. He was sure that the drips had become some what louder than before, making another turning and spotting the small droplets bouncing from an above pipe work. His throat screeched for the water as he keeled forward too quickly, sliding against the cobbles, gripping to the sides. Frantically lifting his head up, he let the water droplets fall onto him, repeatedly pounding against his forehead, stinging his head wounds with an icy burn.

Tilting his head back he let his mouth fall open to let the cold water splash into his parched mouth, his tongue lapping outwards, the water reaching the back of his throat. He hissed as it stung yet quenched his thirst, letting out a sigh as he was able to breathe without his dry throat screeching at the air that passed his lungs. He crouched down on the floor, water still falling on him, wincing at the pain oh his ankles as he creased them over. Cupping his hands and letting the water splashed down into them, Eren made a pool of water taking it down to his ankles and letting it fall through his shaking hands, into the shackles, onto his torn skin.  
"Shit...Ff..." He hissed, gritting his teeth, as the water stung at his ankles. Using his fingers as a sponge, he padded them softly, the salt from his sweat mixing with the water and stinging the worn skin, yet it was helping to cool them. Eren's relieved moans echoed off the hollow pipes and down the tunnels.

Concentrating on washing his face, he pushed his thick, brown, cropped hair back letting more water pour down onto him, into the creases of his eyelids and making its way down his chest, rubbing at his face he was interrupted by a loud noise.  
It was a loud bang, which rattled the pipe works making Eren pull back his resting hand sharply and holding them over his ears to block out the agonizing pain the sound made.  
He froze, his eyes wide, letting the droplets pound onto his cheek with the sound of the loud bang ringing through his ears.

…He was not alone.

Eren slowly turned his head around looking behind him. Darkness. He strained his eyes through the dark, wishing he had the vision of the rats that joined him down here. Letting the echoes of the abrupt noise fade to the silence of his breath, Eren listened. Shaking and keeping his breath low he slowly gathered himself up his chains making a harsh clang against the stone floor.  
"Fuck" He cursed under his breath as he stared down at the heavy chains.  
Picking up his feet slowly he makes his way to the next turning.

"I need to get out" he mutters, in fear of what was down in the tunnels with him. Lifting his feet and slowly dropping them to make minimal noise there was another loud bang that shook the pipes once again, wincing at the pain that sprung through his ears, piercing his eardrums and sending him to the floor in a hot sweat. Covering his mouth to stop his shrieks of pain he listened once again, straining his hearing through his drugged mind, wishing he could of stayed under the comfort of the cool, falling water a little more.

There was a distance noise, like a muffled laugh, how far it was, was under the judgement of Eren's blurred hearing. He snapped his head around, back into the black abyss, his heart pounding.  
What was there?  
There was another break of silence again.  
Whatever was there was tormenting him.

His brows creased together, irritated and confused. Why would they do this to him? Especially who did this? He stayed still for a while, rattling his brain for any form of memory that would of lead him here.

It was no use. He rubbed at his temples, the drugs piercing at his head making him feel woozy, the pipes still bowing above him. Eren's eyes rolled before he then steadied himself once again, leading back, resting his head onto the round of a damp pipe.  
Another bang, this time doubled smashed against the pipe he was leaning on, sending vigorous vibration along to where he was leaning against. With Eren's reactions being reduced to a minimum he wasn't quick enough to pull forward resulting to his head being filled with a shot of excruciating pain, he was deafened, a shrieking noise filled his head. Or what it himself screaming?

He wasn't able to concentrate with the pain he was feeling.  
Eren swung his head forward, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Another muffled laugh, louder this time rung through the tunnels, barely able to be heard by Eren.  
"WILL YOU FUCK OFF" Eren shouted through the ringing in his head, pain obvious in his voice as another laugh was let out, tormenting him.

His damp, dark brown hair hung in front of him, dripping with sweat, moist from Eren's panting filled the air as he clenched his jaw. There was no need to be quiet now. Whoever it was, knew Eren was there and most likely put Eren there.

Being accompanied by silence once again, Eren rose and started to move, his chain dragging by his ankles, grating away at his flesh. He hissed at his movement. This was apart of their game.  
They wanted Eren to feel pain, to feel the guilt of what he was.  
His heart pounded, the sense of fear invading him as his breaths became short, sharp yelps of air as he dragged his feet faster, twisting corners only to pulled deeper, lost in the darkness.  
He had lost track of time, how long had he been there?

Eren's sweat dripped from him as he fell to his side, his ankles buckling beneath him.  
"S-Shit..." He cursed and let his eyes closed, catching his breath, sure of that he lost his company.  
Silence swallowed him as he was back with the water and rodents. He shifted he weight to slide down to his knees, the drugs overtaking him making him feel tired. "When the fuck will they wear off" he thought to himself as he struggled to keep awake, falling in and out of conscious.  
His eyes fluttered, rolling back as he would repeatedly shake his head to gain his sense of being once again.

There he stood, hushing his breath, keeping his eyes locked into the dark abyss. That's when he appeared. Firstly the toes of his boots slid into vision pulling behind the shorter male's body. His slender body made his way forward, his steps echoing, intimidating Eren with each step. Eren didn't need to ask for a name, nor did he need to see any more of the figure that stood before him. The unnerving smirk that crawled across his face was enough for Eren to tell, the expression that held them cold, grey eyes. His heart tightened, he should of known. Eren stumbled back, struggling and loosing his footing.  
The clang of shackles hitting the stone, the muffled snigger that followed and the hushed words of "Jaeger..." that hissed throughout the tunnel.


End file.
